For The Rest Of Eternity
by Jake's Pup
Summary: "Once again as we were wrapping up the night shift of our patrol, I was having a hard time hiding my thoughts from him. It was so hard to watch my imprint be with someone else." Jake is having a rough time dealing with the fact that his imprint loves someone else and not him. He is Shocked to discover that is not the situation. smut! manXmanXman action. You have been warned! R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so this is my first fic here in FF after a lot of persuation from a close friend, L.A.91 please don't be to harsh on me... ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** the twilight saga and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just messing with it a little for the fun :)**

**Warning:**** this story contains adult themes. don't like it, don't read it.**

**Jake's POV**

Once again as we were wrapping up the night shift of our patrol, I was having a hard time hiding my thoughts from him. It was so hard to watch my imprint be with someone else.

Sam Uley is a god and also my imprint. His chiseled, sharp jaw is a contradiction to his warm; deep brown eyes that you could just get lost in. his 6'6" body is built entirely from muscle. His ripped chest, abdomen and biceps are perfectly defined and he is the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met.

Sensing my imprint thinking about him makes a new sense of pain fill me. You see, my imprint was different from the others'. When a wolf imprints on another wolf, it is supposed to be returned from the imprinted wolf, but not in my case. Sam never returned my imprint. Instead he imprinted on Paul Lahote and he imprinted back, which leads me to this.

As the all too familiar pain began to settle in, I began thinking about heading to the Clearwaters' so I could go and cry on Seth's shoulder once more.

Seth was my rock in this whole situation. He knew about my imprint and was always there to pick up the pieces or to be a shoulder to cry on whenever the pain was too overwhelming.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt a really angry vibe from Sam but as soon as it came it left, leaving me confused as to why it was even there in the first place.

After we were done, Sam told me I can go with this weird look that I couldn't understand. I just brushed it off, assuming I was just hallucinating things.

As the thought entered my mind I quickly phased to human and pulled my shorts on knowing that I wouldn't be able to hide the pain from him. As I was running to Seth's I changed my mind and just went home to dwell in my own sorrow alone.

When I reached home, I simply just went up to my room and straight to bed, not bothering to take my shorts off. I fell asleep, dreaming about a different reality in which Sam imprinted back on me and we were happy.

As I felt the first rays of sunshine hit my face, I held on to my dream longer and longer, not ready for it to be over just yet. Then I heard Sam's summoning howl and I remembered that there was supposed to be a pack meeting this morning.

I dragged myself out of bed reluctantly remembering my amazing dream as I descended down the stairs, readying myself to phase. When I reached the meadow we usually met in, I saw Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady playing catch with a football, Jared talking to Leah and of course Sam and Paul sharing a lustful look.

I phased to my human form and immediately Seth was running to give me a hug and a sympathetic look. As we pulled apart I heard a muffled growl coming from the happy couple's direction.

When I looked, I saw Sam holding Paul tightly in his embrace, almost as if to restrain him, and kissing him fiercely as Paul glared in Seth's general direction. I brushed it off yet again, assuming Paul just tried to inappropriately grab Sam, and Sam restrained him from doing so in front of everybody.

As the meeting began, Paul kept giving me those weird looks as if he hasn't eaten in three months and I was a piece of juicy steak. At the end of the meeting, Sam said "guys, I also have an announcement to make, Paul and I are moving in together".

An entirely new kind of pain attacked me as everyone started congratulating them. When the meeting ended, everybody went their separate ways except for Sam, Paul, Seth and me.

"Hey, Jake" I heard Seth calling my name as he ran over to my spot next to the small stream running by the trees. "Listen, I thought that maybe later you and I can go catch a movie together or have dinner or whatever…" he said feeling how much the couple's announcement hurt me.

"Sure Seth, dinner tonight sounds good" I said with a sad smile as I felt eyes burning holes on the back of my head. As Seth and I turned to go to my place, we caught a glimpse of the pair; with Sam cupping and caressing Paul's ass and Paul whimpering and whining into Sam's mouth.

At the sight of the public display of affection, I started sobbing and I held onto Seth as I tried to compose myself in front of the pair.

"That's it! I can't fucking take it anymore!" I heard Paul shout suddenly. When I turned my head to try and see what was going on, I saw his massive form running in our direction.

Fear suddenly filled me as the thought of me slipping may have caused me to blurt out my big secret and now Paul wanted to kill me. When he stopped in front of us, he sent Seth a glare that could kill. "Go home, NOW!" he told Seth with the beta voice. Seth had to comply.

You see, like the alpha, the beta of the pack had a commanding voice that was slightly less strong than the timbre of the alpha's command, but still it could make anyone in the pack except for the alpha to do as the beta wishes unless the alpha says otherwise. When I turned to look at Paul, I looked into his eyes and saw compassion, adoration and love and suddenly the most unreal thing happened.

I imprinted on him too. Like the first imprint with Sam, I felt all the ties and chains that connected me to this earth, dissolving and leaving me floating in space. As I was retied to earth again, unlike the other time, this time the bonds that used to connect me only to Sam split and the other half was now tied to Paul. Although the bond was now divided, it wasn't less powerful. In fact it was even more potent than before.

As he saw the change in my expression from scared to surprised to shocked to confused he grinned. "Hey Sam guess what just happened" he called out excitedly.

I saw Sam rush over with a hopeful expression. I continued to be confused as the two shared a happy look.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on in here?" I asked kind of hysterically but it seemed to get them out of their trance.

Sam gave me a remorseful look and said "oh my god baby, I'm so sorry, you must be so confused. Come, we'll explain it to you".

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Our house" Paul replied. As we walked in silence they both held my hands and whispered sweet nothings to me. When we reached their house, they opened the door, led me to the couch, and sat with me, Sam on my right and Paul on my left.

"Well maybe I should get started. Well as you know Paul and I imprinted on each other".

And cue the pain. I began to shake as now it wasn't only Sam I was going to miss in my life, now; somehow, it's going to be Paul too.

They both saw the change in me and started to shush me and calm me down. "Let me continue, as I was saying before, as you know, we imprinted on each other, but we know you imprinted on us and we imprinted on you too. This is called a three-way imprint. It's really rare. It means that a wolf imprints on two other wolves and they imprint back and also on each other. I know it sounds complicated but it's really simple: we all love each other and we're going to be together forever".

At that point, all the built up pain and sadness just went loose. I started to sob and cry and thrash in their comforting touch. "Sam, Paul, I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry… I d-d-didn't mean to c-c-cause all this… I'm so s-s-sorry-"

Sam grabbed on to me and rocked me back and forth while Paul whispered words of love and comfort in my ear. It took about half an hour or so but I finally started to calm down in Sam's arms.

"Baby, don't be ridicules. You did nothing wrong. We both love you as much as you love us and we love each other. We're so sorry we didn't just come and tell you that but we wanted to wait for you to imprint on me too before we shared the news with you. We now see what a bad mistake we made. But don't you worry pup, from now on no more secrets, no more lies, it's just going to be us forever, for the rest of eternity" Paul said and it relaxed me even more.

After a bit more of convincing on Sam's part, I was totally relaxed and just trying to adapt to the new situation and just wrap my mind around it.

After a while of just sitting in their arms I wanted to ask something. "Sam," I started, "m-m-may I kiss you?" I asked almost apologetically.

He rewarded me with a smile and closed the distance between our lips. He kissed me just like in my dreams and fantasies. His lips tasted like chocolate and cherries and I whimpered into the kiss.

Suddenly I heard a moan from my side and I pulled away to see Paul looking extremely turned on and cupping his cock, which by the looks of it, was hard.

He grabbed me forcefully and crashed his lips to mine. His lips were also delicious and sweet but his tasted like honey and apples, with just a hint of vanilla. Kissing them was addicting. It was like a drug. I didn't know how I lived without it so far.

After breaking away for some much needed oxygen, I turned back only to find Paul and Sam kissing with fiery passion. I moaned and was instantly hard. They broke apart and gave me a primal look.

After another second in whom they shared a look, they both got up, Sam picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom with Paul in tow. When we reached the bedroom, Sam gently placed me on the bed and straddled my legs. Paul was instantly on my side kissing, nipping and licking my neck and ear.

Sam took control on my mouth again, running his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission. I instantly gave in and granted him permission. He plunged his tongue down my throat and started to explore my mouth. When I started to battle with his tongue, wanting to explore his mouth as well, he growled loudly at me and instinctively I whimpered and bared my neck, much to Paul and Sam's satisfaction. They both growled again in satisfaction on my actions. They both pulled away and I whined in protest. They groaned and shared a kiss.

They pulled apart and gave me a hopeful look. Sam then asked "babe, we want to make sure that you're ready and willing to give yourself to us fully. We completely understand if you're not yet ready and we are willing to take this as slowly as you want."

They kept eyeing me hopefully and I answered "of course I'm ready. I can't wait for you to make me yours. Pl-" I was cut off when Paul took over my mouth and Sam took over my neck and ear.

I moaned lustfully at Paul assertiveness and dominance, way overpowering Sam's.

Sam started to descend down my naked torso, paying special attention to my sensitive nipples. I moaned into Paul's mouth and bucked into the air, searching for some much needed friction to help relieving my aching erection.

As Sam continued to lick, nip and suck on my right nipple and squeezing, massaging and pinching my left one, alternating between the two, Paul also started to descend down my body and lick my six-pack. I moaned and writhed on the bed, bucking my hips up yet again searching for that delicious friction that never came.

I felt hands on my shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them, rolling them down my thighs and legs, tossing them to the side.

While Sam came up to my mouth again, taking control of me and completely submitting me to his will, Paul went down even further and started to lick and nip me through the now uncomfortable confines of my boxer briefs. I whimpered into Sam's mouth and broke away from the kiss, taking a much needed breath and whining "fuck… Paul please I need more… please baby I need you. I'm yours baby but please give me more".

That's all I could manage before Sam growled at me lustfully and took control of my mouth yet again. I heard Paul groan, and felt him lacing his fingers in the band of my boxers, pulling them down. I lifted my ass so it would be easier for him. He took them off and gasped at the sight of me.

My 8.5 inch cock was hard as marble and leaking with pre cum. He started licking, nipping and sucking on my balls. I moaned and whimpered into Sam's kiss, trying to unbutton his shorts as well.

He pulled away with a breathy chuckle at my desperation and took his shorts off. I was surprised to see he went commando but I was shocked at the sight of his massive manhood. 12 inches of thick, warm flesh, so arousing and hot, yet still terrifying at the same time. I gulped and looked Sam in the eye with undiluted fear etched onto my features, Paul momentarily forgotten.

He shushed and comforted me for a little saying we didn't have to do anything I didn't want to do, but my stubbornness and lust won the battle against the fear of pain and I whispered almost apologetically "Sam, can I please suck your cock?"

He smiled at me encouragingly and pulled my face to his groin. At that moment Paul decided to start lick and nip up and down my shaft. I moaned and whimpered "Paul please… stop teasing me I need more. Please!" he began to slide my head between his lips and down his throat. "Oh god!" I screamed as Paul started to deep throat me.

I looked back at Sam's neglected cock and started pull him into my mouth as well. He groaned and I could see him straining not to shove his entire length down my throat and fuck my mouth.

I pulled away from his cock and said shyly "if you want to fuck my mouth it's okay… I… I don't have a gag reflex." He groaned and shoved my head all the way down his thick hot cock.

Paul moaned around my dick and that resulted in me moaning around Sam's cock and him also moaning. "God, Jake, you're the only one that has ever been able to get my entire cock down his throat. Not even Paul, who is such a good cocksucker, can do it."

That statement just spurred me on even more. I started to lick the underside of his cock as it slid up and down my throat, also increasing the vacuum and moaning around him.

Sam groaned in pleasure and increased the pace, making his balls slap against my chin. The sound of colliding skin turned my on further and I started to whimper under Paul's talented ministrations as he sucked, licked and nipped my cock, paying special attention to my head and slit.

Paul sensed my upcoming orgasm and pulled away with a crude pop.

I whined in protest and he said seductively "uh uh uh puppy, no coming until we're inside you." I moaned again as Sam also pulled his cock out of my mouth reluctantly.

They shared a look, almost as if they were having an unspoken conversation and switched places. Now Paul was in front of my face and Sam down my groin. Paul kissed me again with the same fiery passion and dominance as before, not even asking my permission as he plunged his talented tongue down my throat, exploring my mouth just like Sam did, so I did what seemed to make Sam satisfied and bared my neck in what I assumed was a submission gesture.

Like Sam, he growled satisfactorily. Unlike Sam, he gave me the opportunity to explore his mouth too and I moaned in satisfaction at my imprint.

Instead of pleasuring my throbbing dick like Paul did, Sam surprised me when he spread my legs apart and put them on his shoulders, giving him access to my hole. He groaned at the sight of it and licked a path from the head of my cock, down my shaft and balls, to the area behind my balls and ending on my puckered entrance, blowing hot air on it, making me quiver in want.

I pulled away from Paul's mouth with a moan, and noticed that Paul still had his shorts on and I could see his cock almost ripping out of the confines. I took them off, using my wolf strength to rip them off his body. Though I wasn't surprised that he too, didn't bother with underwear, I was shocked yet again to see his 10 inch cock, that even though was shorter than Sam's, he made up for it in it's thickness. It was much thicker than Sam's cock and a bit darker in shade.

I was again startled at the thought of how that monster of a cock was going to fit inside me. I bounced back after a second and took him whole into my mouth.

I felt filled in such a good way, with Sam eating my ass and Paul filling my mouth. Sam kept licking my asshole with his talented tongue and Paul aggressively fucked my mouth. I noticed yet again how Paul's aggressiveness in bed matched his aggressiveness in the outside world.

After a while of Sam eating on my ass he pulled away for a few seconds to retrieve a tube of lube from the drawer of the nightstand. He squirted some on his fingers and on my asshole, smearing it a little and warming up the cold substance. He then started to tease my burning hole with his fingers and I just snapped.

I pulled away from Paul's cock with a loud growl and said "Sam, if you're not going to put your fingers in my ass and stretch me so I could take your cocks in me, I swear to fucking god, I'm gonna let Paul fuck me hard and fast and you'll get fucking nothing!"

He looked at me with panic and quickly buried one of his fingers deep in my ass.

I groaned and turned to Paul with a growl "I want you to suck my cock while he's stretching me up for your thick hot cock, and I'll eat your ass at the same time."

Paul looked at me and said "um… listen Jake, I don't bottom, and I… um…" I gave him a look that said if you don't comply you don't get any tonight and he quickly went down to continue and suck my cock, putting his ass in my face.

I moaned and started licking at his entrance and he shuddered and whined around my cock. Sam then slipped a second finger and I started to buck my hips, not knowing what I want more, Sam's fingers deeper in my ass, or my cock deeper in Paul's mouth.

Sam then stretched me with a third finger and started to scissor them up to accommodate a fourth and then a fifth finger.

I moaned out and the vibrations on Paul's asshole made him pull away from my cock and gasp. "Fuck Jake, I never liked getting my ass eaten but with you I love it. Please puppy, don't stop!" he moaned. I continued to lick on his burning, quivering hole and Paul continued to grind his rock hard cock between my pecks and moan loudly.

Suddenly Sam pulled his fingers out of my ass and stated "Paul he's ready" with calmness barely masking the lust and need in his voice.

Paul got up from my chest reluctantly, got up from the bed and walked over to Sam, who was still kneeling between my legs. He took the lube from him and squirted some on his hand and started pumping his cock with his lubed up hand, preparing himself for himself for me.

Sam got up and kissed Paul passionately and fiercely, before smacking his ass and walking over to me. I couldn't concentrate on him though, because Paul was repositioning himself and adjusting his cock, aligning it with my needy asshole. Sam crouched down beside me and took my lips, though this time gently, lovingly yet still with that fiery passion, eliciting a moan and a buck of hips from me.

As Sam continued to make love to my mouth with his tongue, Paul started to push his massive manhood into my tight, virgin hole.

I moaned in pain into Sam's mouth and he caressed my hair with one hand, while cupping my cheek with the other. Paul continued to slide into me in what seemed like forever, giving me little pauses along the hard, painful way to adjust to his thick, long girth.

Finally, I could feel his balls resting against my ass, signaling he was all the way in. Almost as if he could read my mind, Sam pulled away from me and gave me my space to adjust.

I panted hard at the rather large intrusion, and continued to moan, groan and whimper in pain, as I started adjusting to Paul. I looked at him and saw panic and worry in his eyes, but I also saw strain in there, as if it was almost impossible for him to hold still inside my ass and not just fuck me senseless, pain or not.

"M-m-m-move" I whispered.

He started to slowly slide out and when only his tip was in, he slid back in slowly yet firmly. The sensation of Paul's manhood pulling in and out of me had me moaning in wanton.

Paul began to pick up the pace, until he was slamming into me and his balls were slapping against my ass over and over again. I cocked my head to the side and saw Sam looking at us hungrily while stroking his inhuman length.

"Sam please… oh yeah baby that feels so good… I need you Sam… please… I need you in my mouth." I managed between Paul's thrusts and my gasps of pleasure.

He groaned and walked over to me, sitting on my face, his cock on my chin, balls on my closed lips, and asshole in my nose. I pulled one of his balls into my mouth and sucked, licked and nipped at it. He groaned and started to buck into my mouth.

I started alternating between the two when suddenly Paul changed the angle for a bit and hit a spot in me that had me seeing starts and moaning loudly. "That's you're prostate puppy" Paul growled seductively as I increased my pace on Sam's balls.

I went for my straining erection, begging for some delicious friction that never came. Sam saw me trying to reach my leaking cock and growled at me in dissatisfaction. He grabbed both my hands in his and pinned them to the bed saying "this cock is ours and ours only. Only we decide when you get permission to touch yourself and when you may cum. I don't recall me or Paul giving you any permission to touch yourself so until you're allowed to do so, you're just gonna have to suffer. Now I'm gonna suck you're delicious dick and you may not cum. If you do, you're going to be punished."

I whimpered at the possessiveness in his tone and he began sucking my cock. All the stimulation; from Paul, sliding in and out of my hole, hitting that magical spot in each and every thrust, to Sam's talented mouth, sucking and licking my shaft, was too much for me to handle so I pulled away from Sam's sack and screamed "damn it Sam! If you don't stop, I'll cum! Please Sam, please!"

Paul looked at Sam with sympathy in his eyes and Sam stopped his ministrations and got up.

"Thank you" I breathed in relief. Paul pulled out of me and pulled me to my feet with him. I looked at him in confusion until I saw Sam lying on the bed, holding his mammoth of a dick up.

I then understood; Sam wanted me to ride his cock and I was more than willing to comply. I quickly climbed to his lap and sat myself down on his cock.

When he was all the way in, we both groaned, him at the way my tight heat was wrapping his cock, and me at the sense of fullness only he and Paul can give me.

I started to ride him at a frantic pace, his cock hitting the gland of nerve endings deep inside me. My dick bobbed up and down with my movements, the only thing keeping us connected other than his cock deep in my ass was the string of pre-cum smeared from the tip of my cock and his abdomen.

Paul moaned at our side and we both turned our heads to see him stroking his rock hard cock with fervor. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I stopped bouncing. Sam looked at me with confusion and worry, "is everything okay baby? Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and said "I just got the craziest idea. What if you and Paul fuck me at the same time?" They both moaned at the idea. Paul climbed on the bed behind me and started to delicately push his already lubed up cock into my filled up entrance.

His head slipped in and I hissed at the burning sensation. "Maybe we shouldn't do this pup. We don't have to if its making you pain or uncomfortable."

I growled at Paul "just shove it all the way in!" he reluctantly complied and with one hard shove, they were both buried balls deep inside me. I howled and screamed in pain, my cock softening at the unpleasant feeling in my rear.

They both comforted me until my breathing returned to normal. "Move" is all it took for me to say.

All of a sudden, Paul pulled out and thrust back in. while he thrust in Sam pulled out, leaving me always full and with someone always scraping the magic bundle of nerves deep within me. Sam also took hold of my now soft cock and pumped it a few times. It hardened instantly and he continued to stroke it in time with his thrusts and I moaned.

After a while of this, I began to feel the coil in my abdomen start to tighten. "Sam please! I need to cum! Please Sam let me cum!" I cried out in ecstasy.

"What do you think Paul? Should we let our baby cum?" Sam asked playfully.

"Definitely. He's been such a good puppy, taking our cocks in his mouth and ass. I think he deserves a reward." Paul answered.

"Hmmm… I think you're right. Jake, you may cum. I want to hear you scream our names."

As if on cue the tightening coil snapped "Sam! Paul! Fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my orgasm engulfed me in a cloud of ecstasy. It was the hardest I've ever came; my orgasm lasting 3 full minutes. By the time I was done, Sam's stomach, chest, face and hair were covered in my white substance.

The tightening of my folds was enough to send Paul over the edge as well, as he shot his load deep in my ass.

Sam was last to join us on cloud nine of our post- orgasmic haze. He also came in my ass, deep and hard.

Paul and Sam pulled out at the same time, leaving me with a sense of emptiness. Sam moved from under me and I fell onto the bed, on my stomach, Paul joining us on my other side on his stomach. I could feel their cum spilling from my ass to my thighs to the sheets.

Paul got up, but instead of grabbing a washcloth, like I thought he was going to do, he went to my ass and started lapping up the remaining cum from my thighs and asshole. I moaned at the erotic action.

Sam got up and got a washcloth and scrubbed Paul, then himself, then turned me around to my back and cleaned my stomach, then he spread my legs and gently cleaned my sensitive entrance.

Sam and Paul then shared a kiss at the foot of the bed and turned back to me. "Look at him Sam. Now we have our puppy all spread out on our bed and ours to do to him as we wish." Paul said seductively.

I moaned as they both climbed up to the bed. Sam pulled my back flush against chest and Paul came face to face with me, draping a leg and an arm over me.

Sam also draped his arm around me and said "we love you baby, so so much. Now we can be together for the rest of eternity. Just the three of us."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "I love you Sam. I love you Paul."

"We love you too." They both said I unison.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** SOOOOO... I had a break from school in chanukah, so i decided to write a second chapter to this story instead of leaving it as a one-shot. So this is what came of it. I hope you'll like it. it was pre-read by the amazing L.A.91 who is also an amazing writer herself and i highly recommend checking out her stories.**

**Disclaimer:**** The Twilight Saga and all it's charachters belong to SM. I'm just messing with them for the fun... ;)**

**Chapter II **

Waking up the next morning, I sensed that we had moved throughout the night. Now I was lying on my stomach on Sam's broad chest while Paul was on our side, hugging us both with his long arm and leg.

I took a moment to revel in their combined heat and their arms, wrapped so securely around me, keeping me safe and warm. After an hour of me just lying there, I felt Paul and Sam, almost simultaneously, start to stir.

Sam woke up first, and the moment he laid eyes on me, he instantly grinned. As he started to kiss me with the same fervor and fiery passion as yesterday, Paul opened his eyes. At the sight of his two mates making out, he groaned, and I could feel him getting hard.

After breaking away from the kiss for some much needed oxygen, I turned back only to see Sam dominating Paul's mouth and groping his now fully erect cock. I swear to God those guys never run out of air. They broke away from each other and Sam said, "Good morning beautiful," to me.

I looked at him with confusion and annoyance clear on my features. "How the hell do you never run out of breath when we're kissing?" I asked. Sam chuckled and said, "Well pup, it takes lots and lots of practice, doesn't it Paul?"

Paul smiled darkly at me and replied, "Why yes it does babe".

I didn't know what they were getting at so I asked a question that had me curious since I first kissed Paul and Sam: "Hey guys, I've been wondering, every time I kiss Sam, it's like you taste like chocolate and cherries. And with you Paul, you taste like apples and honey and just a pinch of vanilla. I was wondering if I have a special taste too."

They chuckled and Paul answered. "Babe, to us you taste like strawberries, peaches and a bit of almonds."

"Oh," I said, a little taken aback. I wasn't used to being complimented that way. Sensing the change in my demeanor, Sam cupped both of my cheeks in his hands and made me look into his eyes and asked, "What's up puppy? Why are you suddenly all quiet?"

I averted my gaze from him but unfortunately for me, it landed on Paul's eyes. "I'm just not used to being treated like you guys treat me," I said, finding no point in lying to them.

Paul's eyes hardened. "Well, you have lots of time to get used to it now baby boy," he growled. It scared the hell out of me.

I couldn't take this emotional roller coaster I've been on for the last 12 hours. First depression, then guilt, fear, confusion, love, lust, happiness and back to confusion and fear. Not able to take it anymore, I exploded with sobs, crying on Sam's chest. I felt Sam caressing my hair, and shushing me, but I didn't feel Paul's comforting touch, which only made me cry harder.

"Paul? Where's my Paul? Paul!" I managed between sobs. I faintly heard him yelling to Sam, "Please Sam, let me comfort him! He needs me! Please!" I heard Sam grumble a fine and instantly Paul was at my side, shushing and cooing me, causing me to calm down.

After he'd soothed me, Paul started to apologize with Sam looking sternly at him.

"Paul stop," I said, "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just an emotional wreck right now. I'm sorry I made you feel guilty for it. And Sam, can you please stop glaring at our mate?" I asked now somewhat annoyed.

"Fine…" he grumbled again and averted his gaze from Paul.

I heard the clock beep and looked at it. It read 8:00 AM and I instantly jumped into motion, with great hurry.

"What's wrong puppy? Why'd you leave the bed all of a sudden?" Sam asked.

Paul chuckled and answered. "He has 15 minutes to get to school. Did you forget our little imprint loves school and has straight A's and a perfect attendance roll?"

Sam looked at him and they both started laughing hysterically.

"Hey, it's not funny!"

They both just sat there in each other's arms and kept laughing. I left their house at the sound of Sam's muffled moan and had to concentrate on not imagining what they were doing in there.

When I got to school, fortunately on time, I grabbed my chemistry books from my locker and headed straight to class. Since we were talking about the same material as we did last week, it gave me some time to wrap my mind around what happened in the last day. After chemistry and a whole lot of thinking, I went to my locker to retrieve my literature books for the next class.

When I got to the literature class, Seth was already there, his eyes looking frantically for me. When he caught sight of me, he motioned to come over and sit next to him. I knew he was waiting – not so patiently might I add – to hear all about yesterday and what happened after he went home.

Just as I made it to the seat, the bell rang and I breathed a sigh of relief. However it was short lived, as I noticed him tearing a sheet from his notebook and scribbling on it. When he passed me the sheet it said, "_Tell me everything!_" So I did the only thing I could; I told him everything, save the dirty things.

After I passed him the sheet and he finished reading, he looked at me with amazement and mouthed a, 'Wow'. When the bell rang, I tried to escape as fast as I could, but apparently it wasn't fast enough since Seth caught me before I even reached the door. "I'm not done with you," he said, and it scared the hell out of me.

After another six agonizing hours with Seth, the day was finally over. But just as expected, he walked home with me.

I mean I love Seth and I owe him everything for being there for me when my other mates weren't, but man can he be annoying when he wants to be!

When we reached my house, we saw Sam and Paul, lifting up boxes and putting them in the bed of Sam's black Chevy Silverado. When Seth and I came closer I swore I could hear Paul growl, but I wasn't sure because Sam was blocking him from my view so I brushed it off.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" I asked Sam.

"We're moving your stuff to our place pup. You didn't seriously think that Paul and I are going to live together while you live alone? Well anyway, we asked for Billy's permission, and he agreed so you're moving in with us! Isn't that great?"

By this point I was over the roof with joy. "Yes! Oh my God! Sam, Paul, I love you guys so much!" I ran to Sam, slammed into him and hugged him. He hugged me back while Paul came from behind Sam and circled us with his long arms. Paul's heavy breathing alerted me to how tense he was. I made a mental note to ask him about it the moment we got back to our new house.

Seth and I joined in, to help Paul and Sam carry more boxes that contained my clothes and other stuff. After a few more runs, we were done loading them onto the truck.

"Bye Seth, I'll see you at the pack meeting later." I said to my best friend as I climbed in the truck. I sat between Sam, who was driving, and Paul, who suddenly seemed very eager to get to our destination. Seth waved and then ran into the woods, in the direction of his house.

The drive to my new home was abnormally quiet, and I could sense an unpleasant vibe in the air that I couldn't quite place. When we reached the house, we started unloading the truck. I got a box from the bed and then made my way into the house. I went straight to, what will now be called, _our room _and put the box on the floor by the door. When I walked in, I noticed some of the drawers in the chest were empty and also some parts of the closet. The thought of my two imprints accepting me into their lives made me so happy.

At that moment, Paul walked into the room with a box of my clothes. After he put the box down I went over to him and hugged him, my arms snaking around his neck, as his circled around my waist, holding me close to him. I looked into his eyes and saw love and devotion in there as well as primal need and raw, undiluted lust.

Out of instinct, I bared my neck again as a symbol for my submission to him. He growled in satisfaction and started nipping at my exposed flesh. I moaned and tossed my head back, only to see Sam sitting in the armchair next to the dresser, his pants at his ankles, and his beast of a cock, fully erect, and being rubbed by both of his hands. I locked eyes with him and he groaned in pleasure.

I twisted my head back to the upright position and took Paul's mouth with mine. The kiss was messy and needy, nothing like I thought it would be. Paul took charge of the kiss once again, slipping his tongue between my lips and exploring the inside of my mouth. When I tried to battle his tongue with mine in order to get access to his mouth, he growled menacingly at me. I whimpered and exposed my neck again, much to his satisfaction.

He started to grind his clothed erection with mine, causing me to moan in wanton.

I heard Sam gasp and looked back. "Jake, Paul, fuck fuck FUCK!" He screamed as white, hot jets of cum landed on his stomach and upper chest.

Paul growled satisfactorily at our mate and continued to rub his hips against mine.

Suddenly, Jared's summoning howl reached my ears. Sam and Paul both growled and I sighed and said, "Guys, the pack meeting. Did you forget?" Sam groaned and Paul just kept growling.

We walked out of the house and in the direction of the woods. In our wolf forms, we started to run to the meadow we usually met at. After reaching it and dressing, we walked out together; Paul holding Sam's right hand, and me holding his left.

Brady, Jared, Embry, and Collin were playing tag, and Leah, Seth and Quil sat on a bolder and talked about a book they read.

When the pack sensed us coming closer they stopped in their actions and charged in our direction, shouting out congratulations to us, but mostly to me. I just stood there confused and thanked them, not even knowing for what.

Then suddenly, it all clicked. Everyone knew about the three-way imprint but me.

I grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him to the side. "Did you know?" I snarled at him. He shook his head, fear clear in his eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least my best friend didn't lie to me. But even though he didn't, it didn't change the fact that my imprints and pack brothers did.

Sam looked at me apologetically, and Paul with fear, already acquainted with my mood swings and tantrums. I grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him to our usual spot, away from the happy couple.

I heard Paul's muffled growl as Sam hugged him and patted his back. After everyone settled down, Sam went into alpha mode and got all business. I didn't listen to Sam, explaining about the local leech activity and this week's patrol schedule. Instead I thought about today's events, and I noticed Paul got annoyed each and every time I touched Seth or he touched me. Also, I noticed that even though Sam was trying to keep him calm each time, his eyes betrayed the calm sense he always provided.

It hit me then: Paul and Sam were jealous of the relationship I had with Seth. Even though they knew I only had eyes for them, they were jealous I confided in Seth and that Seth was my best friend over them.

Well I guess I just decided on a punishment for my mates. As the meeting adjourned, everyone went their separate ways, and once again it was just Sam, Paul, me and Seth.

My mates eyed me warily; probably aware I had come up with my revenge. Seth and I got up and I wrapped my hands around his waist and hugged him. I looked in Paul and Sam's direction with the corner of my eye and saw Sam- cool as a cucumber on the outside, but I could see the fire burning behind his eyes- restrain a thrashing, snarling Paul. I chuckled under my breath.

"Ummmm… Jake? What are you doing?" Seth asked in confusion.

"Just thanking you for your constant support every time I need it, and you always stuck up for me, when no one was there to do it." I answered looking at Sam's eyes pointedly.

The fiery passion in his eyes changed almost immediately to agony and sorrow. Paul's thrashing ceased and he looked at me with regret; his big, brown, beautiful dreamy eyes… No! I can't get lost in his eyes right now. I have to stay focused. Their punishment isn't over just yet.

Just then, I let my hands slip from Seth's waist, to his lower back, to his ass. I started to grope and feel it.

It was disgusting! I mean, Seth is my best friend! I looked at my imprints and what I saw pleased me greatly: Paul went back to snarling and thrashing in Sam's restraining embrace, only now Sam was snarling too, growling viciously, his eyes showing rage and undiluted bloodlust.

I let go of a shell shocked Seth and started to laugh like never before. I laughed so hard, my knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground, my stomach clutched in my arms as I chuckled hysterically. At the sight of me falling to the ground, Sam and Paul rushed over to see if I was okay. They arrived and saw me laughing, and all the rage came back to their features.

Seth still stood there, not knowing what to do with himself.

After another three minutes of laughing, I collected myself and got up. "Thanks Seth. I really needed that." I said.

He nodded and said "Don't mention it… I guess… I'll see you later buddy". He ran home to get some sleep before his night shift, which I now realized Sam made him do on purpose.

Turning back to my mates, I was faced with Paul, looking at me menacingly, a thing I was already used to, but what really scared me was Sam's furious look. I swear, if looks could kill, his would've made an entire army crumble to dust.

"What the hell are you doing?! Answer me pup!" Sam yelled at me with his alpha voice. I flinched, not used to Sam's aggressiveness.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson for telling everyone in the pack you imprinted on me but Seth and me. I did it only to make you guys jealous. You know I'm yours. Only yours." I said.

After hearing the last sentence, they both exuded relief. Sam's calm demeanor coming back and Paul went from harsh snarls to soft growls.

I continued. "I'm just mad that you knew all along, and you let me suffer, just because you wanted me to imprint back first. You don't even realize the amount of pain I went through, every time I saw you guys together. Only Seth was there for me every time I needed him. He was the shoulder I cried on every time you decided to make a spectacle of yourselves. And on top of all that, you let the pack in on something so personal, before all the people involved – meaning me – knew about it?! I mean… it sucks. It just sucks." I looked at the ground and kicked some dirt.

I felt Paul's massive arms encircle me in a hug, while Sam came from behind and did the same. "We're so sorry baby boy. As we said yesterday, we probably made the biggest mistake of our lives by not telling you right away, and we realize that now. But we had no idea you were in so much pain. If we'd known, we would've told you right away." Paul said gently.

If a person had to describe Paul in one word, it'd be a, 'hothead'. But I know the real Paul; the dedicated, loving mate he is to me and Sam.

"Imagine seeing Sam and I together, and feeling indifferent about you. Imagine seeing us love each other, and knowing you didn't even have a chance with us," I said. Paul gasped in pain and I ran my hand across his back soothingly and kissed his clothed chest.

Sam also added a strained, "It's okay Paul". I could sense Sam was in distress by the worried sound of his voice and his light trembling on my back.

"Yeah. Now imagine living with that feeling 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, for 10 full months." I said, my voice breaking, remembering that God awful feeling of emptiness and desperation. The both of them tightened their loving embrace, almost as if to protect me from the horrors of the outside world.

"Oh puppy, we're so terribly sorry for making you go through all of that. We promise to never leave you from now on. You will always be protected and loved from this point forward." Sam said, his voice thick with the tears he wouldn't allow to fall.

Sam is always considered as the, 'rock' of the pack. He also feels compelled to act this way with us. I will have to remember to talk to him about that.

"Alright guys, that's enough drama for one day. Let's go to our new home and unpack all of my stuff." I said, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere. I guess I succeeded because their hold on me lightened and they let go. Sam smiled and took my right hand. Paul, boisterous as always, winked sexily at me and grabbed my left hand.

Instead of phasing and running home as we usually would've done, we walked together in peace. Although we were quiet, it was a pleasant silence. Comfortably calm.

Upon arriving home, we went straight to work putting my clothes in the closet, my socks and boxers in the dresser and all my books and notebooks on the work desk.

After we finished, we went down to the kitchen. "Now, the puppy is going to pamper his masters." I said seductively, sending my two scrumptious mates to the living room. I ordered them to sit down and watch some TV so I could make dinner in peace.

They both groaned at my words and Sam said "Awwww… c'mon baby, do you have to go? Why don't you stay with us? I'll even give you a nice, long foot rub."

"Sorry baby, but what do you want more: me, or food?" I said. At that exact moment both of their stomachs growled in annoyance for being ignored.

"Baby boy, we always want you, more than anything. But we can always have our wicked ways with you later. Right now I think its dinner time, don't you think Sam?" Paul asked.

Sam nodded and I went back to the kitchen. I was in a mood for Italian food that night, so I made my special lasagna and garlic bread, and also some fettuccine Alfredo with diced up, fresh mushrooms. For dessert I made my tiramisu. It took me about an hour or so but dinner was finally ready, so I called my imprints to the table to eat. I ate during the cooking process so I wasn't hungry anymore.

Sam and Paul devoured all of the food I made, leaving nothing in their wake. When I brought the tiramisu from the fridge, they ate it as if they didn't eaten for years, even though they had just wolfed down a meal fit for six people.

Upon finishing all of the food, they leaned back in their chairs and Paul said, "You coddle us too much baby boy."

"Yeah, if you keep it up, you're gonna have to deal with two spoiled brats." Sam added playfully.

"Well I just love to take care of my two delicious mates. I mean, you get to eat my food now, and I get to eat you guys up later…" I said seductively. Sam chuckled and Paul's eyes darkened, "Well baby, I hope you're hungry 'cause I'm ready to serve," Paul said, his voice thick with arousal.

"I'm starving Paulie." I said and batted my lashes innocently.

Paul then got up and hoisted me over his shoulder, carrying me to our bedroom, Sam in tow.

He gently put me back on my feet and started to kiss me passionately, letting me for once, control the pace and lead. I enjoyed the power, even though it being just between us, I really missed leading instead of being led.

See, even though I gave up the title, I'm still the great grandson of Chief Ephraim Black, which means I am the rightful alpha of the pack and Chief of the Quileute tribe. I was born to lead.

I kept kissing Paul, exploring his mouth with my tongue, and enjoying his unique flavor. I saw Sam, now fully naked, walk up behind Paul and embrace him from behind.

I moaned at the sight of Sam, rocking his semi hard cock, into Paul's denim clad ass. I went straight to jackpot, and fumbled with Paul's button and zipper. After managing to unbutton and unzip his jean shorts, I pushed them down his muscled thighs, never breaking the kiss. It didn't surprise me to see Paul had gone commando once again.

Now Sam's giant organ was rubbing against Paul's naked ass. I grabbed a hold of Paul's massive erection, its thickness not allowing me to fully circle it with my hand. Paul moaned in pleasure and started to rock his waist, seeking more friction.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

I broke away from the kiss, breathless. After regaining my breath once more, I turned back to Paul. "Babe, I just got the craziest idea. It's okay if you don't like it and we don't have to do anything like it if you're not into it…" I said, hope clear on my features.

Paul looked at me curiously and Sam stopped rocking and also paid attention to my suggestion. "I remember you said that you liked the way I rimmed your ass yesterday and the way I fucked you with my tongue. So I was wondering, maybe you'd be willing to try and bottom? If you say yes I promise we'll go as slowly as possible to try and lessen the pain as much as we can." I said, still very hopeful.

Paul just stood there, sandwiched between his two mates with a calculating expression on his face. After a few very tense seconds he said, "I did like the way your tongue felt in my ass yesterday, but I'm really dominant in bed, and I don't think I can, but for you baby boy…I'm willing to give it a shot."

Upon hearing that, I crashed my lips to his with fiery passion. I once again took charge of Paul's mouth and led him to bed. I broke the kiss and said, "Lie down babe." Paul lay in the center of the bed, sprawled out for us to do to him as we wished.

Sam climbed on top of him and kissed him. This time, he let Paul dictate the speed and intensity of the kiss. He also allowed Paul to explore his mouth with his tongue, a thing I had yet to see.

I also climbed on the bed, settling myself between Paul's spread legs, and took his massive erection in my mouth, unfazed by its great size and width. I started bobbing my head up and down, increasing the suction and licking the underside of his cock.

Paul moaned into Sam's mouth and Sam groaned in satisfaction.

I drew away from his dick with a loud pop and started lapping at his massive balls. I drew one into my mouth and twirled it around with my tongue, licking and kissing it. I then alternated to the left one and was surprised to see the strong reaction; Paul started to whimper in Sam's mouth and buck his hips into my mouth, in search of more friction.

I pulled away from his balls and noticed what appeared to be a birthmark on his left testicle. "Hey Sammy, guess who just found our mate's sweet spot." I said playfully, licking Paul's birthmark again. Paul moaned and Sam groaned.

I moved up from his balls and enveloped his hot erection into my mouth again. Sucking and licking it as if it were a lollipop.

Sam broke the kiss and started to descend down Paul's body, making several pit stops along the way.

First, he paused at Paul's neck, kissing, licking and nipping it, making sure to leave his mark on him, to show others that he was ours and only ours. He lowered himself, making a second stop at Paul's delicious pecs. He licked a line in the valley between them and started licking and nipping his right nipple, while massaging his left one.

Paul kept moaning wantonly from the sensations we brought him. As Sam, switched nipples, I felt Paul tensing up, getting close to coming, so I stopped my ministrations and said, "Well Paul, I guess its payback time. No coming for you until we're buried deep inside your tight, wet heat." I said sensually.

Paul whimpered helplessly at my statement. I was amazed how such a masculine, manly man like Paul can become putty in my hands.

I went back to pleasuring his balls, avoiding the place I now knew would bring him great pleasure. His massive cock stood proud, a few inches above his abdomen, throbbing and just begging for attention.

Sam continued descending down Paul's torso, making yet another stop at his delicious 6 pack. He licked the valleys in between those delicious abs, almost as if drawing a field over his stomach. Finally Sam reached Paul's hot rod and started to lick and nip at his head. Sam took Paul's manhood in his mouth slowly, inch by inch, and I went down even more, licking the sensitive spot between Paul's balls and asshole.

Sam managed to get a little bit more than half of Paul's cock inside his mouth. The rest he covered with his hand, giving Paul the ultimate sensation; of a blowjob and handjob at the same time. I suddenly got an idea. I pulled away from Paul and whispered to Sam.

His eyes widened and he nodded in agreement, but with Paul's dick still in his mouth, it looked like he just bobbed his head. He also pulled away and Paul groaned in dissatisfaction.

I twisted my head so I was faced with the right side of Paul's shaft and Sam twisted his so he was facing the left side. Sam and I drew closer to each other and started to kiss passionately, with Paul's cock serving as a barrier between mine and Sam's lips.

We started going up and down, tongues peeking out, licking the massive organ, paying special attention to the head and the vain on the underside of it.

Paul moaned like a bitch in heat and started bucking his hips, searching for more friction.

Sam and I noticed his hand inching closer to his dick and we both growled in unison.

Paul got the clue and didn't try to touch himself again.

I noticed Sam's erection, standing proud yet forgotten, so I went down and shoved it in my mouth in one go. Sam groaned, and the vibrations on Paul's dick, made him groan too. "Fuck puppy, you are the best cocksucker." Sam grunted. He tried to pleasure Paul as well, but the sensation was too much for him.

I felt him stiffen up and quickly let go of his beast of a cock. I got up and noticed I was the only one still wearing my khaki shorts, so quickly stripped them and my briefs off and threw them away. I climbed back to bed, on Paul's side, and kissed him passionately.

Just like Sam, I let him control the kiss and my mouth. With the corner of my eye, I saw Sam continue his journey downwards, briefly sucking on Paul's testicles and spreading his legs. I could feel Paul tense up so I started to pet his hair in a soothing motion, while never breaking away from the kiss. I could feel him relax, so I nodded in Sam's direction and he started to slowly tease our mate's hole with his tongue.

He gently ran his tongue over Paul's quivering entrance. He licked at his puckered hole, spreading his saliva around it, and then suddenly slipped his tongue into his ass. Paul stiffened instantly and I figured it was time to switch positions.

I turned and climbed on Paul's lap, his now semi deflated cock in my face, and my ass in his. Again, the lack of gag reflex helped me to swallow him whole and start bobbing without needing time to adjust. Paul grabbed a hold of my soft locks and started to fuck my face with his hot rod.

I pulled away and whined, "Paul please! Suck my cock, eat my ass– just please give me something," I begged my mate. Paul instantly removed his hands from my hair, and placed them on my ass. He used his fingers to spread my ass cheeks apart, allowing him to eat my ass out and tongue fuck me, just like Sam was doing to him.

I moaned and went back to sucking his dick. I saw Sam grab the lube from the nightstand and open the cap. He squirted some of the cold substance into his hand and warmed it up, before teasing Paul's hole with his warm, slippery fingers.

Paul shivered and moaned into my ass, which caused me to moan around his manhood, buried deep in my mouth.

Sam slipped one finger into Paul, and surprisingly, he groaned and bucked; not knowing what he wanted more - Sam's finger deeper in his ass, or his dick, deeper down my throat. Sam thrust his digit in and out, until Paul was loose enough for a second finger. He added the second finger and this time Paul winced in pain.

I knew that pain. So I started to moan around his erection and kneed his balls with my hand. I placed my other hand underneath his ass, and massaged the cheek to help relax him. Sam started to scissor his fingers and curled them, in search of the spot that would make Paul writhe and whine in desire.

We both knew he found it when Paul suddenly gave a long groan of lust. Sam then inserted the third and final finger.

Yesterday, this was the hardest finger for me, so I expected a bad reaction. I was surprised to see he barely even noticed it, only moving backwards for a second and then pushing himself back onto the fingers.

Sam kept thrusting his digits in and out, making sure Paul was ready to take Sam's massive girth. When Paul was ready, Sam removed his fingers and Paul whined in dissatisfaction.

"Shush Paul." Sam said in a commanding voice. Sam squirted more lube in his palm and smeared it on his manhood, preparing himself for Paul.

I got off Paul, giving him space to deal with such a massive intrusion for the first time.

"Paul, I wanna make sure you're really ready for this. Say the word and we can stop. You don't have to do anything for us. We want you to be 100 per cent sure you want this," Sam said, seriousness and concern etched into his features.

Paul nodded and said, "I know we can always stop. I love you guys and I really wanna try this with the two most important people in my life." Paul said with trust laced in his voice.

Sam nodded and adjusted his cock, with Paul's asshole. He slowly rocked into him, until just the head was in. Paul hissed in pain and started to take short, quick breaths.

Sam stopped and looked at Paul apologetically.

Another idea popped into my mind.

I grabbed the lube from Sam's side and squirted some on my fingers. I started to tease my slick hole and quickly inserted a finger.

Meanwhile, Paul nodded in Sam's direction and he started to move again. He buried his cock in Paul, inch by agonizing inch, until his balls rested on Paul's ass. Paul let out a deep breath and then continued to pant.

By the time Sam was fully settled in Paul's ass, I had already added the second and third finger in and I was now fully stretched. The sight of them together, with Sam balls deep inside Paul, my arousal was increasing.

"Sam, wait." I said, "Before you move I wanna try something." Sam nodded, so I climbed onto Paul's lap and quickly penetrated myself with his wide, hot girth.

Paul moaned, the pain from Sam's intrusion all but forgotten and I said, "Alright Sam, we both move on the count of three; 1…2…3!"

We both started to move simultaneously; I started to bounce up and down, riding Paul for all he was worth, and Sam started to thrust in and out of Paul, leaving just the head of his dick inside before thrusting back in him.

We developed a good rhythm and Paul started to groan and buck his hips, wanting both his cock to be filling me, while also wanting Sam's massive beast of a cock, to be completely inside of him.

Sam changed his angle a bit and hit jackpot; Paul started to moan wantonly and rock into Sam, which caused for a change of angle in Paul's member in me, as he also hit my prostate.

I could tell Paul was too lost in the sensations we were creating so I yelled, "Sam please! Touch me! I need you baby!" at the top of my lungs.

Sam immediately grabbed my bouncing erection and started pumping it in the rhythm of his thrusts.

I could feel myself losing control fast. "Fuck baby, I'm so fucking close! Please don't stop!" I begged of Sam.

He complied and kept going, also teasing my slit with his thumb.

Sam was controlling all of us now. As he penetrated Paul's body, it in effect caused Paul to fuck me.

Almost simultaneously, Sam and I roared and emptied our load. Me on Paul's abdomen, stomach, chest, face and hair, and Sam deep in Paul's ass.

Paul grabbed my hips roughly then and started to unmercifully pound into my ass, hitting my prostate hard and dead on each and every thrust.

I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the rough assault on my senses. Paul howled out his orgasm, releasing his load, deep in my ass.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow of our orgasms, Paul gently pulled out of me.

I collapsed on the bed, belly first, completely exhausted and drained of energy.

Sam pulled out of Paul and he whimpered at the loss of that feeling of fullness. Sam got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth in order to clean us up. He started out with Paul, lifting his legs up and spreading his knees wide, giving access to the pink, now not so tight, hole of his, which was oozing Sam's cum. He gently wiped it away with the washcloth.

After finishing with him, he pulled his legs back down and kissed him softly and sweetly. Sam then came to clean my ass. "Holly fucking shit! Paul! What the fuck did you do to my little puppy?!" Sam yelled at Paul, who didn't know what Sam was referring to.

His eyes drifted to my backside and widened in horror "Jake, I'm so fucking sorry. I can't believe I did that to you. I'm such a bad mate. I don't deserve you. I don't deser-"

"What are you talking about Paul? I feel amazing. A little drained but amazing. You were wonderful." I cut him off.

"No baby boy. I'm a terrible mate. I hurt you. I made you bleed. I fucked you so hard that you're bleeding."

I craned my neck, and saw a pink liquid of some sort, apparently a mixture of my blood and Paul's cum drip out of my ass. "Paul, it's okay. I loved each and every second of it. So what if I'm bleeding? I'm a shifter. I'll be fully healed in two hours. I love you Paul. For ever and no matter what. Don't you forget it." I said.

Paul smiled and said, "You're too good for me baby boy."

"I know." I retorted in a teasing tone.

Paul and Sam both chuckled.

After cleaning me up, Sam threw the washcloth in the bathtub and came back, flopping on the bed and onto his back. I climbed onto his warm chest, and he hugged me protectively. "I can't be more happy than I am right now, right here with you guys." Sam said.

I smiled and nuzzled his chest while Paul snuggled to his side.

"I love you." the three of us said in unison.

I chuckled and fell asleep, in the protective arms of my two perfect mates, wondering what tomorrow would have in store for me.


End file.
